


Swan Song

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 03, hugo lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: In another timeline, six years after Emilia's defeat, Kipo goes to visit her big brother. (Hugo lives AU)
Relationships: Kipo Oak & Scarlemagne | Hugo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: fandomtrees





	Swan Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gullwhacker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullwhacker/gifts).



> Another fic that was written for fandomtrees and this is for Gullwhacker. Big thanks to Rueitae for beta reading this.

Kipo wasn’t surprised to hear the orchestra playing as she entered the music hall. She knew Hugo’s rehearsal would be going on for at least another hour.

What did puzzle her to hear was a very disorganized mess of cellos, violins, piano, trumpets and an ear scratching honk noise as she entered the auditorium. 

She saw Hugo, sitting in his conductor’s chair, with his hands over his ears. His face was in pain like he was being tortured.

“STOP! STOP! STOP!” Hugo bellowed.

Kipo kept quiet as she hugged the small wrapped gift against her chest and approached.

The orchestra halted instantly and looked up to their conductor in confusion.

“That was simply atrocious!” Hugo cried as he waved his baton. “Benard, you need to pick up your tempo! Whitney, you need to slow do yours and Vanessa, why in the name that all that is holy do you keep honking?!”

The swan fumed as she set down her violin and placed her wings on her hips. “You said it was a swan song! What am I supposed to do?”

Hugo blinked and groaned as he massaged his forehead. “Oh for-no! It’s a phrase! It refers to a character's last song as they die.”

“I’M DYING?!” Vanessa cried horrified.

“NO YOU’RE NOT-” Hugo stopped himself, shut his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. “Sorry, you know what, it’s my birthday today and I don’t feel like dealing with this. So we’ll stop here and resume with rehearsal tomorrow. 7 am! Sharp!”

Several groans were heard.

“It can be 6 am if you prefer,” Hugo said darkly as his fingers tapped against his baton.

The orchestra froze and swiftly nodded as they gathered up their instruments.

Kipo stepped aside to clear the path for the musicians. She always thought Hugo was too harsh with his band, but granted he did also have the best orchestra in the city. They were constantly invited to play at Cappuccino’s restaurant.

Besides, it was still an improvement to how he was before. The old Hugo would have probably kept yelling while tossing a chair of them instead of attempting to calm himself. So progress!

Hugo turned in his seat and blinked upon seeing her. “Kipo? I didn’t realize you had come in.” He massaged his forehead. “Apologies for having to hear music notes being murdered.”

Kipo laughed. “It wasn’t that bad.” She frowned. “Are they having problems with the music? You open in a week.”

Hugo waved a hand as he set down his baton. “Truthfully, they have mastered the rest of the opera, it’s only this last act they appear to be struggling.”

Kipo grinned and wagged a finger. “Well, maybe it’s because it’s so sad. They might have an easier time if the music was more cheerful.”

Hugo raised an eyebrow. “And how would I achieve that?”

“By not killing off the redeem villain?” Kipo replied.

Hugo laughed. “Ah, we’re arguing this again are we?” He shrugged. “For the twentieth time, no I’m having the general die.” He straightened his posture. “It’s the perfect finale to his character arc!”

“Yeah, but it’s so sad,” Kipo said as she hugged her gift. “He finally found peace, is with his family again, and made up for his mistakes. He should be happy!”

“Ah,” Hugo said, “but, my dear sister, the most memorable stories are those with the most bitter sweet of endings.” He lowered his hand. “Besides, Puck agrees with me and he’s the writer.”

Kipo scoffed. “Right, and you totally have no say in the matter?”

Hugo smirked. “It’s out of my hands. Truly tragic.”

“But changing the main character from a lion to a baboon had nothing to do with your influence?”

Hugo stared at his nails. “It’s hardly my fault I’m such a positive influence on dear Puck.”

Kipo shook her head. They had argued about it before, but she knew Hugo was dead set on this ending. She would have to save the argument for another day.

Hugo turned in his chair. “Anyway, why are you here? I assumed we would meet at the picnic.”

“Thought I would give the birthday boy a ride,” Kipo said as she held out the gift. “And give you my present at the same time.”

“Oh? Well, thank you,” Hugo said as he took the gift. 

Carefully, Hugo tore off the paper. Kipo used all of her will power to hold back her gleeful grin as the last piece of paper fell. Hugo blinked as he discovered the star pattern book cover that was now in his hands.

“It’s a photo album!” Kipo declared. “I gather up the best pictures we took from the last six years.”

Hugo blinked as he began to flip through the pages. He paused and glanced at the group shots of him, their parents and Wolf they had taken last year. He gave a small smile as he gently shut the book.

“Thank you,” he said softly. “It’s a lovely gift.”

Kipo smiled as she hugged her brother and he hugged back.

After a moment, she let go and pointed. “Shall we go, birthday boy?”

“Yes, just let me get my cane,” Hugo said as he leaned over and reached for his wooden carved cane Song had made.

Kipo resisted the urge to help. It had been a miracle Hugo had survived the last fight with Emilia. They had certain they had lost him, and they almost did, but his body never fully healed. Kipo had hovered over Hugo for weeks, driving her brother crazy, until Bensen pulled her aside and explained she had to respect Hugo’s space.

“I know you want to fix it, but you can’t,” Bensen replied as he hugged her. “Best you can do is be there for him.”

Kipo took it to heart and tried to do just that, but there were times the instincts were hard to drive off.

Hugo leaned on the chair as he took his cane and then stood tall. “Shall we go, little sister?”

“You bet,” Kipo said as she offered an arm and smiled a little when Hugo took it.

They walked side by side as they left to join up with the rest of their family and friends. Kipo glanced at the cane but continued smiling. While she wished some things were perfect, she would never be ungrateful that her brother still got to be here with her.


End file.
